Coisas de Meninos e Meninas
by Chibi Haru-chan17
Summary: "A ideia, de imediato, soara estúpida. Mulheres como amazonas de ouro? Protegendo as doze casas? Athena só poderia estar brincando."
1. Chapter 1

A ideia, de imediato, soara estúpida.

Mulheres como amazonas de ouro? Protegendo as doze casas? Certo, aquilo soaria machista, mas não era cientificamente comprovado que homens possuíam maior força física que as mulheres? Que tinham mais massa muscular? A testosterona tinha níveis maiores em seus corpos. Eram mais fortes.

Então por que Athena não entendia aquilo de uma vez por todas? Por que tinha que ter cismado com a ideia tola de querer amazonas de ouro? Seus cavaleiros não lhe davam orgulho? Não conseguiam sempre vitórias? Então para que mudar o roteiro?

_"Me sinto sozinha aqui. Quero mais mulheres_." a deusa havia dito. Pois bem, que procurasse as amazonas em sua vila. Ficavam mais afastadas, mas Athena tinha pernas, e com elas, o poder de caminhar para onde quisesse.

Mas não. A deusa estava irredutível. Queria amazonas de ouro e as teria, independentemente da vontade de Shion, o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Ela era a deusa por ali. Ela tinha maior autoridade que ele nas decisões.

Então ele que se acostumasse com a presença feminina naquele Santuário, porque logo cedo, a van com as novas aprendizes dos dourados chegaria e ele quem teria que recepciona-las.

_"E Saga querendo ser Grande Mestre..."_ pensou o ariano com um suspiro desolado. Pois bem, cumpriria a ordem de Athena, mas se as coisas ficassem ruins, ela que aguentasse todos os sermões perfeitamente formulados na cabeça do ariano. E ele não pouparia os ouvidos da deusa.

.

.

.

Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?

Sei que tenho outra fanfic de fichas postada, mas acho que dou conta do recado. Estava ansiosa demais com a ideia dessa fic e resolvi não enrolar demais para postá-la.

Mas já aviso de antemão: meus capítulos são grandes (quem lê Megalossembria sabe disso), eu demoro um pouco para postar (gosto de fazer tudo bem feito, não desistam de mim! Ç.Ç), eu gosto de conversar com as meninas donas das personagens (ainda mais quando preciso saber de alguma coisa da personagem, então por favor, me respondam!) e como ainda trabalho e faço faculdade, as coisas podem se apertar um pouco. Mas as férias estão chegando (fevereiro, porque não chega logo?) e poderei adiantar bastante a fanfic nesse período.

Então quem tiver disposição para aguardar, seja bem vinda!

Ah, lembrando que:

1) A aprendiz de Áries será lemuriana. Então quem quiser se candidatar ao cargo, por favor, explique onde esteve por todo esse tempo (já que, Kiki, Mu e Shion são os – na teoria - últimos da raça).

2) Estou abrindo mais uma vaga para outra raça, então quem quiser esbanjar a criatividade e criar outra raça, sinta-se completamente a vontade (como sou feia, vou criar uma raça também heuehuhe e não se esqueçam de nomear sua raça!).

3) Agora vamos a ficha!

**Nome completo:**

**Idade (de 16 a 20 anos – lembrando que quem não tiver 18 anos vai ter que estudar em uma escola heuehuehuhe):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Roupas que costuma vestir (não me deem um visual, me digam as peças de roupa que ela gosta):**

**História (caprichem! Mas sem viajar na maionese! É aqui que vocês me contam de onde vieram, se tem irmãos, pais, em que área no campo de batalha é boa, se tem algum talento especial):**

**Aprendiz de quem:**

**Par (não precisa ser o mestre, e me digam TODOS os que vocês aceitam, e na ordem de preferência! Porque sair mandando PM perguntando se pode mudar ou não é chato demais):**

**Relação com o mestre (não sejam preguiçosas, escrevam! E lembrem-se, ninguém das doze casas está contente com a ideia de treinarem mulheres, todos pensam como Shion, então não venham com "relação que me dê diabetes"):**

**Relação com o par (idem):**

Lembrando que Kamus de Aquário será meu (risada maligna) e a armadura de Leão também!

Shion não entra na pegação, aprendizes de gêmeos não precisam ser irmãs, e Kanon está disponível também.

Então é isso! Sejam bem vindas ao Santuário!

Qualquer coisa é só mandar uma PM! Eu não mordo! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Olá a todas! Espero que estejam tendo uma boa semana! :D

Agora, sem mais delongas, as escolhidas!

Mestre: Aioria - **Aleria Valerys** - Par: Kamus (minha personagem que terei a felicidade de apresentá-la a vocês no próximo capítulo!)

Mestre: Máscara da Morte - **Alice Capello** – Par: Máscara da Morte (Não resisti! Uma italiana e um italiano juntos? Ainda como mestre e pupila? Ah, vai ser ótimo! Poderei colocar todos os xingamentos que sei em italiano na relação desses dois!)

Mestre: Shura - **Amirah Al-Fayed** – Par: Aioria (Seu par foi o leonino esquentado e como queria, o cabritinho como mestre! Mas claro que jamais poderia deixar de fora uma rixa com Shaka! O Santuário que reforce suas pilastras, pois a coisa vai ficar feia!)

Mestre: Milo - **Autumn Porter-Louis** – Par: Shaka (Preciso dizer Pure? Já sabe de cor que AMO suas personagens e essa gracinha não poderia jamais ficar de fora! Vai deixar a nossa Barbie maluca!)

Mestre: Aldebaran - **Marie Courtney Lohan (Courty)** – Par: Aioros (Adorei essa pentelhinha! Exatamente o que eu queria! Alguém bem sapeca e travessa para deixar as coisas bem zoneadas xD)

Mestre: Dohko - **Kourin A. Fujiwara** – Par: Dohko (Como pedido, mestre Dohko e par Dohko hahahaha adorei a Kourin *-* ela me lembra demais meu irmão hahaha especialmente na parte de ser tranquila, mas quando fica brava...)

Mestre: Camus - **Agatha Carroll** – Par: Aldebaran (Fico contentíssima de ter aceitado o Deba *-* juro que não irá se arrepender!)

Mestre: Saga - **Scarlett Muller** – Par: Kanon (Adorei ela! Vai dar um bom trabalho para os gêmeos!)

Mestre: Shaka - **Lumina** – Par: Afrodite (Sem palavras para a sua ficha né? Ficou MARAVILHOSA! Perfeita! Não precisa tirar e nem por nada! Me encantei completamente por ela e já magino mil e uma situações para essa etezinha!)

Mestre: Aioros - **Anna Kurylenko** – Par: Saga (Não sei quem vai sofrer mais... O mestre ou o par hahahahahaha adorei ela! Pentelha!)

Mestre: Kanon - **Caitilin Kerrigan** – Par: Mu (Ah, ela é tão adorável! Quase uma fofolete! Vai sofrer, tadinha!)

Mestre: Mu - **Mia Padmaraga** – Par: Shura (Desejo realizado! Toma seu carneirinho de presente!)

Mestre: Afrodite - **Layla Canopus Wood** – Par: Milo (Adorei sua ficha! Bem feita e bem trabalhada, adorei ter a Layla na fic e espero que você goste do meu trabalho com ela!)

Então é isso meninas! O primeiro capitulo não deve demorar porque já tenho ele bem formulado na minha cabeça! A partir de sábado (sexta a noite, alias) poderei trabalhar livremente com a fic *-*

Espero que tenham ficado satisfeitas com os resultados! Mil perdões àquelas que não conseguiram! Recebi muitas fichas, mais do que esperava! Gostei de várias, mas dessa vez não vou ficar pegando personagens extras senão minha cabeça vai dar um nó xD

Agora, qualquer coisa, dúvida, pedidos, não se acanhem! Podem perguntar, pedir e tudo mais! Eu não mordo xP

Beijos a todas e nos vemos no próximo capítulo!

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

**Desejo às minhas queridas leitoras um feliz Natal :D que ganhem muitos presentes, sejam muito felizes e comam tudo de bom que tiver! \o/**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, uma pequena apresentação das meninas! Lembrando que se quiserem dar opiniões, acrescentar coisas, sei lá, quiserem falar alguma coisa comigo, não precisam temer porque eu não mordo :D (muito -q)**

* * *

Fingir que está tudo bem, quando na verdade não está, nunca foi muito difícil para nenhum cavaleiro. Fingir calma quando na verdade se está desmoronando por dentro, era a especialidade de muitos. Deixar transparecer o que você realmente sente, não era uma opção no momento.

Só que ninguém havia dito que a grande Deusa da Sabedoria, um dia, iria despirocar. Ninguém havia avisado que, quando Athena queria uma coisa, ela tinha. E, muito menos, ninguém tinha avisado, que um dia teriam que treinar mulheres.

Mulheres, na mente daqueles homens que haviam vivido no campo de batalha, significava outra coisa. Não pensavam que mulheres seriam capazes de serem amazonas de ouro. Poderiam ser fortes, eles bem sabiam, mas a ponto de proteger o Santuário daquele jeito? Como aqueles cavaleiros faziam há séculos?

Aquilo simplesmente não era cabível para eles. Aquela ideia toda de Athena soava como um absurdo. E muitos ali já consideravam a hipótese de Saori estar louca, como verídica. Somente alguém em um estado mental deturpado teria considerado aquela ideia, de se ter amazonas de ouro, uma coisa boa. Uma coisa funcional.

Porque aquilo claramente não iria prestar.

Mas não se sai por ai acusando sua deusa de loucura. Eles tinham o dever de protegê-la, custasse o que fosse, e nada mais. Faziam parte de um exército do bem e cumpririam seu papel de treinar as novas aprendizes como comandado.

Mas o que acontecia nas doze casas, permanecia nas doze casas. E Athena jamais precisaria saber de cada detalhe imundo do treinamento de suas novas companheiras. Ela queria boas amazonas? Capazes de defender o Santuário com maestria? Bom, isso ela teria. Só que ninguém havia dito que seria fácil.

O sofrimento nos amadurece, nos torna mais forte. Pessoas machucadas são mais fortes porque sabem que podem sobreviver.

E aquelas pupilas teriam que se preparar. Porque treinamento bom, eficiente, de bons resultados, era treinamento com sangue.

- Bom dia a todos. – O Grande Mestre adentrara no imenso salão, o semblante comumente sereno, agora se encontrava retorcido em desgosto. Bem atrás de si, vinha Athena, que possuía um imenso sorriso desenhado nos lábios. – Recebi informações que a van das meninas já chegara. Agora só teremos que aguardá-las aqui.

Os cavaleiros menearam a cabeça em concordância. Cada um preso em seu pesadelo particular. E se tivessem que treinar meninas choronas? Ou frescas? Talvez escandalosas? Em eterna TPM? Não adiantava. Por mais que procurassem em uma vantagem, só descobriam mais e mais problemas.

E por mais que tinham desejos violentos de se revoltarem contra a decisão de Athena, nada fariam.

E a porta do grande salão se abrira, revelando treze jovens. De início, quietas e observadoras. Algumas curiosas, outras aparentando uma certa desconfiança, mas tudo em pleno silêncio.

Postaram-se perante a deusa e os outros cavaleiros e aguardaram.

- Chamarei seus nomes e pedirei que deem um passo à frente. – Shion anunciou, com a voz grave – Apresentarei cada uma ao seu futuro mestre, e este, será responsável por todo o treinamento que irão receber, não cabe a mim ou a Athena decidir o andamento de seus treinos, isso cabe diretamente aos seus mestres, fui claro? – Concordância geral – Portanto, caso tenham alguma reclamação a fazer, façam-na diretamente a eles.

Outra concordância muda e Shion pegou uma lista de chamada e começou, querendo finalizar logo aquele trabalho.

- Mia Padmaraga. – Chamou e uma jovem ruiva deu um passo à frente, um sorriso de leve nos lábios. De cabelos longos, entrançandos com perfeição no topo de sua cabeça. De olhos roxos e misteriosos, ela chamava bastante a atenção pela aparência um tanto exótica. O corpo bem feito também ajudava muito. E ela, como Mu, Kiki e Shion, possuía as simpáticas pintinhas lemurianas no lugar das sobrancelhas. – Será aprendiz de Áries. – Shion declarou, um tanto quanto surpreso por constatar que a jovem também era uma lemuriana. Não pensou muito em como Athena conseguira achar mais uma da sua, até então, raça a beira da extinção. A deusa tinha inúmeras artimanhas e contatos.

- E o meu mestre é ele? – A ruiva apontou para Mu. A armadura, de chifres nada discretos, e as pintas semelhantes na testa só poderiam ser um indicativo de que aquele ali, semelhante a si, a ensinaria. Apenas um ser telecinético poderia ensinar outro.

- Sim, Mu de Áries será seu mestre e com ele, morará na primeira casa do Santuário. – O Grande Mestre apontou o pupilo com a cabeça, indicando que Mia deveria se juntar a ele e assim a ruiva o fez.

O ariano cumprimentou a nova aprendiz com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

- Espero que tenhamos um bom relacionamento senhorita Padmaraga. – Anunciou, com sua voz calma e tranquila.

No que a ruiva, de sorriso misterioso, adiantou-se.

- Me chame de Mia, mestre. – A mais nova parecia contente. Seu mestre lhe dava a impressão de ser uma pessoa tranquila, do tipo que não a deixaria maluca e irritada. Isso a deixara satisfeita.

- Prosseguindo... – Shion anunciou, já lendo o segundo nome – Marie Courtney Lohan. – Levantou os olhos do papel a tempo de ver uma jovem loira - mas em um tom escuro – resmungar. De cabelos lisos, longos, com pontas que formavam cachos caprichosos. Com os olhos verdes amendoados, cerrados por causa da pronuncia _daquele nome_.

- Por favor, só Courty! Nada de Marie ou Courtney! Courty já basta! – Avisou, gritando histérica para todos ali presentes. – Obrigada. – Rosnou por fim a baixinha, cruzando os braços emburrada.

- Certo... – Shion não fez objeções – Seu mestre será Aldebaran de Touro. Permanecerá na segunda casa do Santuário. – E apontou o brasileiro com uma caneta, riscando o nome de Courty da lista.

A inglesa suspirou e caminhou até o moreno, que adotara um visual diferente. Os cabelos curtos como de Shura, arrepiados o deixavam mais bonito. Suavizara o visual do taurino que sorria abertamente para sua nova pupila.

- E ai? – Cumprimentou-a – Courty. – Finalizou, ainda sorrindo.

O semblante da mais nova se suavizara a ponto de um pequeno sorriso satisfeito abrir-se em seus lábios, o que destacava suas covinhas simpáticas.

- E ai Deba? – Arriscou um apelido, o que fez o brasileiro sorrir. Ao menos sua aprendiz parecia ser bem humorada. Provavelmente se dariam bem.

- Scarlett Muller. – Anunciou Shion.

- Aleluia! – Uma morena anunciou, rolando os olhos já irritada. Céus, quanto mais ela teria que esperar? Deu um passo a frente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, de franja reta, desfiada, onde o lado esquerdo era mais comprido do que o direito, o que resultava em um emolduramento de seu rosto. A pele era clara e contrastava com as madeixas negras. Seu corpo era bonito e delicado, com um ar leve de sensualidade. O rosto oval sustentava uma boca pequena, um nariz fino e arrebitado, de ar aristocrático, e os olhos grandes e castanho-avermelhados, sombreados pelos longos e cheios cílios negros davam o toque final na beleza da jovem. – Scarlett aqui!

- Ah pelos deuses Shion, vou ter que treiná-la? – Saga não aguentou. Sabia que pela ordem das casas, aquela menina ficaria em Gêmeos, mas, definitivamente, não gostara do temperamento esquentado da morena.

Só que Scarlett não dera tempo para o Grande Mestre responder, respondendo por si mesma.

- Algum problema comigo? – A bela morena estreitou os olhos para o cavaleiro.

- Não quero ter de treinar uma jovem impaciente. Para ser uma boa amazona é necessário paciência, coisa que definitivamente você não possui. – Olhou-a, com ares de superioridade.

- Saga! Scarlett! – Saori achou melhor intervir ao ver claramente que a galesa iria rebater a provocação do mestre de Gêmeos – Não vamos discutir! Vocês serão mestre e pupila! Não há espaço para desavenças!

- Mas foi ele quem começou! – A morena apontou o geminiano de maneira acusatória. Como falara de supetão, não notara o quanto a fala fora infantil. E no segundo em que percebera, sentiu as bochechas corarem. Murmurou alguma coisa inaudível e foi até o lado de Saga que a observava com ares de divertimento, e cruzou os braços como uma criança emburrada. Ela tinha mesmo que dar o azar de ter como mestre um homem como aquele?

- Certo... – Shion deu de ombros. Pelo menos a discussão não virara problema para ele. – Caitlin Kerrigan.

Um pequena loirinha de cabelos lisos e longos, de olhos verdes, delicadinha, que mais lembrava a fada Sininho do que qualquer outra coisa, deu um passo a frente, tímida.

- Certo Kerrigan, ficará em Gêmeos com Scarlett, mas será treinada por Kanon. – O Grande Mestre apontou o gêmeo de Saga que estava emburrado encostado em uma pilastra. Parecia deveras irritado por estar onde estava e sua situação só piorara ao ver a menina que teria que treinar. Pequena demais, delicada demais. Certamente aquilo não daria certo.

Por um instante, Caitlin teve um certo receio de se aproximar do mestre. Ainda mais com ele encarando-a daquela maneira tão severa, como se não a desejasse próxima a si. Não precisou de confirmações sobre o mestre não ter ficado satisfeita consigo. Postou-se ao lado de Scarlett e lá ficou, fingindo não sentir o fuzilamento do olhar de Kanon em suas costas.

- Alice Capello. – Shion anunciou.

- Sou eu! – Uma jovem baixinha anunciou. Era magra, de cabelos castanhos, mas escuros. Com olhos âmbar e pele levemente bronzeada, que, juntamente do cabelo, contrastava os olhos, dando-lhe um belíssimo destaque.

- Vou treinar una piccola ragazza? – Máscara da Morte quase riu ao ver o protótipo de ser humano que seria obrigado a treinar. Aquilo só poderia ser piada!

- Não comece. – Shion olhou para o canceriano pelo canto dos olhos. Máscara da Morte já estava cansado de saber que Athena que havia inventado aquela bagunça toda, que ele não tinha nada com isso, então que parasse de reclamar!

O italiano bufou em desagrado enquanto Alice se aproximou com um sorriso inconsequente desenhado nos lábios.

- Sono italiana. – Anunciou, fazendo o semblante do mestre torcer-se mais em uma careta de raiva. – Portanto, mestre, entenderei tudo que disser. – Alfinetou, toda sorrisos.

- Bravo. – Resmungou o mais velho. E sequer poderia xingar a aprendiz sem que a mesma soubesse o que estava dizendo...

- Aleria Valerys. – Chamou Shion e uma jovem, de cabelos curiosamente brancos deu um passo à frente. Seu semblante era sereno e tranquilo. Parecia que nada no mundo seria capaz de perturbá-la.

Mas as cores de seus cabelos eram indicativo claro para alguns ali presentes.

- Valiriana... – Shaka de Virgem quem anunciara, surpreso. Diferentemente dos lemurianos, que estavam à beira da extinção, os valirianos já haviam sido considerados extintos há muitos anos. Como então, Athena poderia ter encontrado uma?

Reparando que havia mesmo sido descoberta, Aleria suspirou. Não tinha orgulho em pertencer àquela raça e também não gostava quando as pessoas lhe diziam que sabiam o que ela era.

- Hm? – Uma das aprendizes se pronunciou, curiosa. Era baixinha, a menor de todas, magrela. Com uma pele morena clara, de cabelos curtos em chanel, castanhos como chocolate. Os olhos castanhos escuros brilhavam de curiosidade. Desde que chegara ali, perturbara Aleria querendo saber a verdade por detrás de seu tom capilar. Ela não era burra (por mais que muitos insistissem na teoria) e havia estudado genética! Cabelos brancos assim, naquela idade, ela sabia não ser possível. – O que é uma valiriana?

Aleria desviou o olhar como se aquela conversa não lhe dissesse respeito. Encarou Shion como se dissesse para andar logo com aquilo, que lhe dissesse seu mestre logo, mas o Grande Mestre também estava curioso.

- Athena, como conseguiu? – Mu quem perguntara. Sabia que a deusa tinha seus contatos, mas não conseguia acreditar que ela conseguira encontrar um fóssil vivo como Aleria.

- Aleria e eu já nos conhecemos desde pequenas. – Saori sorriu com doçura para a jovem que aparentava total desconforto – Ela e seu pai são os últimos da raça e eu tenho os ajudado a se esconderem por todos esses anos.

- Ta, mas o que é uma valiriana? – A pequena aprendiz morena não desistiria. – Nunca ouvi falar nisso ai não.

- Porque é burra. – Aleria rebateu, sabendo que aquilo irritaria a pequena.

Não deu outra. Na mesma hora a pequena correra para lhe dar uma voadora, mas antes que tivesse o impulso para tal coisa, uma outra aprendiz a puxara pelo braço.

- Comporte-se Anna! – A jovem também era morena, de cabelos cacheados preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Os olhos roxos levemente puxados encontravam-se assustados. Anna era maluca? Não podia sair por ai dando voadoras nas pessoas daquele jeito!

- Ela fez de propósito Kourin! – Anna se debatia, querendo se soltar de qualquer jeito. O sorrisinho prepotente que aparecera nos lábios de Aleria estava fazendo seu sangue ferver.

- Ordem! – Shion rosnou, estreitando os olhos. Aquilo já estava extrapolando os limites de sua paciência. Olhou de uma Anna enfezada para uma Aleria satisfeita tendo a certeza de que as duas parariam com as provocações. – Não quero saber de brigas por aqui! Fui claro?! – Olhou para as duas.

- Como água. – Aleria disse, tranquila, os olhos de íris cinza, completamente zombeteiros, fixados em Anna que espumava de raiva.

- Sim... – Anna resmungou, a contra gosto, após uma leve cutucada de Kourin para que respondesse ao Grande Mestre.

- Ótimo. Prosseguindo... – O ariano respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar – Aleria será aprendiz de Leão. Ficará com seu mestre Aioria na quinta casa do Santuário.

A valiriana concordou com a cabeça e aproximou-se com passos leves do leonino. De porte altivo e elegante, Aleria tinha cabelos longos que alcançavam-lhe a região lombar. Totalmente lisos e leves, de modo que um pequeno movimento da cabeça provocava um grande movimento nos cabelos. Os olhos felinos, possuíam uma íris cinzenta, quase prata. Eram sérios, impondo respeito em sua figura. A pele muito clara dava ares fantasmagóricos a garota, que agora se encontrava em silêncio ao lado de seu novo mestre.

- Lumina. – Shion chamou, estranhando a ausência de sobrenome.

- Aqui estar Lumina. – Respondeu uma jovem alta, de corpo esguio, delicado. Pele clara, corpo proporcional, mas havia uma certa ausência no peito da moça. Era quase reto, com leves insinuações. Os cabelos ondulados, em um azul-esverdeado, combinavam prontamente com os olhos violetas e, estranhamente, ela possuía as mesmas pintinhas características dos lemurianos, mas, para um bom observador, Lumina não fazia parte daquela raça. Os dedos alongados e sem unhas eram um bom diferencial.

Ninguém comentou sobre o estranho jeito de não conjugar o verbo na fala da jovem. Imaginaram que a mesma não era muito fluente no grego. Nada excepcional visto que aquela língua era complicada.

- Certo, Lumina... – Shion continuou – Será aprendiz de Shaka de Virgem. Sexta casa.

Mas a moça não se movera. Parecia deveras curiosa com alguma coisa e olhava, ora de Mu para Shion, ora de Shion para Mia e sorria debilmente.

- Irmãos! – Sorriu e já foi correndo com tudo para cima do lemuriano mais próximo: Shion.

A cena fora muito absurda para ser processada da maneira correta. Em um instante, Lumina estava ali, há poucos metros do Grande Mestre, para, no segundo seguinte, ter se pendurado no pescoço do mesmo soltando inúmeros gritinhos de alegria.

E antes que Shion pudesse formular uma resposta corporal para afastar a jovem, Lumina já havia soltado-o e corria na direção de Mu e Mia.

- Ela está vindo para cá... – Mia hesitou alguns passos, certa de aquilo não prestaria.

- Muralha de Cristal! – Mu fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente vendo que a menina se aproximava rapidamente de si com claras intenções de apertá-lo.

Bem, para cada ação existe uma reação. E a reação nesse caso fora óbvia. Lumina não tinha ideia do que era uma Muralha de Cristal, então continuou em sua corrida animada para cima do ariano. Qual fora a surpresa da mesma ao dar de cara com uma parede invisível?

- Ham? – A jovem olhou aquilo abestalhada. Aproximou-se devagar e tocou a muralha meio tímida. Viu quando ela reluziu e seus olhos brilharam. – Irmão! Não ter medo de Lumina! Lumina irmã! – E acenou para Mu e Mia, que agora já se protegia da louca em questão ficando atrás do mestre.

Ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer a respeito. O que diabos aquela menina tinha na cabeça? Mas ninguém parecia mais horrorizado que Shaka. Aquela doida varrida seria sua aprendiz?! Ele quem teria que lidar com aquele grego horrível e manias estranhas?! Aquilo era demais para o cavaleiro de Virgem!

- O que é isso Athena? – Voltou-se para Saori – Quem é essa menina?

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Saori respondeu:

- Lumina veio de Júpiter! Ela não é humana!

Um silêncio bateu naquele salão. Nem mesmo era possível ouvir as respirações. A única que parecia ok com a notícia, além da própria Saori, era Lumina, que ainda pensava em um meio de quebrar aquela parede invisível e pular em Mu e Mia.

- Ela é um ET? – Anna perguntou o óbvio, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Isso é sério? – Courty riu, achando que era uma piada. – Não pode mesmo ser verdade!

- Por que não? – Lumina se virou para a loira com um semblante indignado. – Vocês, humanos, são ralé! Jupiterianos comandam!

- Bem, não existem dados sobre ela no sistema... – Anunciou uma ruiva, alta e magra, de cabelos curtos, na altura dos ombros; repicados. Franja na altura do nariz, dividida para o lado esquerdo. Os olhos azuis esverdeados indicavam dúvida. – Já acessei o computador. – Deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para ela.

- Que computador? – Uma jovem morena, de cabelos castanho escuros bem cuidados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, pele clara, magra, de corpo bem trabalhado, levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não estou vendo nada nas suas mãos. – Alfinetou, olhando a ruiva com zombaria.

- Ele está na minha cabeça. – A ruiva rebateu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Como é? – Outra jovem de pele em tom de caramelo se pronunciou. De cabelos cacheados, castanhos, curtos até seus ombros; de olhos bicolores, sendo um verde e outro castanho. Parecia achar que a ruiva era realmente louca e a encarava, com os olhos dizendo claramente isso.

- I'm surrounded by idiots... – A última aprendiz murmurou, em sua língua natal, massageando as têmporas. Tinha cabelos longos, até a cintura, desfiados e castanhos. Possuía mechas que cobrem o canto do rosto. Seus olhos eram grandes, levemente afinados, com a íris verde acinzentada. Pele bastante clara e magra.

- Nós entendemos inglês! – Anna estreitou os olhos para a jovem, claramente ofendida. Já havia sido chamada de burra, e agora vinha outra e chamava todo mundo de idiota?

- Good for you. – A morena resmungou, não dando a mínima para o aborrecimento da companheira.

Anna já ia partir para cima quando Kourin segurou-a novamente.

- Anna, você precisa ficar calma! – Olhou-a com doçura. – Vamos, não vale a pena!

- Mas Kourin! – A loira parecia prestes a ter um colapso – Elas estão me provocando!

- Ignore-as. – Sorriu a morena – Vamos, não podemos arranjar problemas.

A baixinha bufou aborrecida e cruzou os braços, mas fez o que lhe era pedido.

Shion, já cansado de ser interrompido, olhou Athena com seriedade. A deusa, entendendo o pedido do Grande Mestre, ergueu-se.

- Silêncio todas! – E sua voz severa ecoou por todo o salão, fazendo todos prestarem atenção em si – Vamos continuar com as apresentações! Lumina, comporte-se! – Ralhou com a jupiteriana que ainda estava disposta a apertar os outros lemurianos - Fique com Shaka! – Apontou o loiro que suspirou longamente pedindo Buda para que lhe desse paciência. – Shion, prossiga!

- Kourin Fujiwara. – Chamou o mais velho, sem paciência para aquilo.

A jovem morena sorriu com meiguice e deu um passo à frente.

- Seu mestre será Dohko de Libra. – Apontou o moreno – Ficará com ele na sétima casa zodiacal.

- Sim, senhor. – Kourin respondeu, polida, e caminhou até Dohko com tranquilidade, fazendo uma ligeira mesura ao mestre. – Espero que nos demos bem, mestre.

O mais velho sorriu perante a educação de sua aprendiz.

- Espero o mesmo. – E correspondeu à mesura da jovem.

- Agora... Autumn Porter-Louis.

- That's me. – Sorriu a ruiva, levantando uma das mãos e dando um passo a frente – Quem vai ser meu mestre? – Olhou em volta, analisando cada dourado livre. Internamente, acessava seu neurocomputador. Nada demais, apenas queria se certificar que não ficaria com nenhum retardado.

- Milo de Escorpião. – Shion suspirou – Pelo amor de Zeus, eu espero que se deem bem. – Olhou especialmente para o escorpiano. Milo podia ter má fama de ser um galinha que corria atrás de mulheres, mas treinar uma e morar com uma era diferente. A coisa mudava de figura. E, como mestre, o grego realmente não dava descanso.

- Nos daremos. – Autumn deu um lindo sorriso e caminhou em direção ao grego. – Certo, mestre? – Olhou-o fingindo curiosidade.

- Claro. – Milo olhou-a de soslaio, desconfiado. Alguma coisa naquele rostinho meigo lhe dizia em letras berrantes em neon, que Autumn lhe daria problemas. E era bom ela repensar sobre isso.

- Anna Kurylenko. – Shion anunciou, contente que estava quase no final.

- Opa! – Anna, distraída, não percebera de primeira que estavam chamando-a. Precisou de uma cutucada nada discreta de Layla para a morena se tocar que era vez dela. – Sou eu!

- Certo... Seu mestre será Aioros de Sagitário. – Apontou o grego que sorria com simpatia para sua nova pupila.

Com um sorriso contente, Anna correu até o mestre. Mas, novamente, para cada ação, há uma reação. E acontece que a ucraniana não viu que o tênis que usava encontrava-se desamarrado. Pisou em um dos cadarços e levou um escorregão fenomenal, caindo de cara no chão.

- Ah meu Zeus! – Aioros aproximou-se de aprendiz, levantando-a do chão – Você está bem?

- Auch... – Anna assentou-se no chão frio com uma das mãos no rosto. Nossa, aquela havia doído! – Estou bem... Eu acho...

- Tinha que ser a burra... – Aleria não poupou comentários, revirando os olhos.

- EU NÃO SOU BURRA! – Anna partiu para cima, mas Aioros segurou-a, já prevendo uma guerra de mil dias entre as aprendizes – DEIXA EU PEGAR ELA MESTRE! EU VOU MOSTRAR PRA ESSA BRANQUELA UMA COISA!

Aleria deu um sorrisinho de escárnio, provocando-a e sentiu o corpo se encher de satisfação ao ver uma veia pulsando na testa da morena que era carregada para longe dali.

_"Isso ainda vai dar dor de cabeça..."_ Shion pensou, enquanto massageava as têmporas. Ali estava tudo bem, era fácil de se controlar, mas e quando as duas estivessem em treinamento na arena? Uma hora elas conseguiriam a briga, e uma hora Aioros tinha que explicar à Anna o perigo que corria ao querer bater em uma valiriana, antes que a mesma descobrisse da pior maneira.

- Amirah Al-Fayed.

A bela marroquina deu um passo a frente em silêncio.

- Ficará na casa de Capricórnio – Apontou Shura e os olhos bicolores devido a uma heterocromia iridis seguira a mão de Shion, pousando o olhar em seu novo mestre.

E suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, exatamente como as de Shura.

- A menina do fogo. – Resmungou o capricorniano, fazendo uma referência no dia que havia conhecido a marroquina e salvado-a de uma tentativa de estupro. Além de não receber nenhum "obrigado" por parte da morena, ainda reparou que a mesma era maluca por ter desejado cair no braço com o estuprador. E agora, aquela louca seria sua aprendiz.

- O salvador das mocinhas em perigo. – Alfinetou a morena, revirando os olhos.

- Já se conhecem? – Athena quem perguntou, animada.

- Infelizmente. – Os dois disseram, em uníssono.

- Não acredito que vou treinar essa _chica._ – Shura negou com a cabeça.

- Não sei do que está reclamando. – Amirah deu de ombros – Vou ser uma boa aprendiz, quase não terá trabalho comigo. – Ia dizendo, enquanto caminhava até o espanhol. – Vai agradecer depois.

- É o que vamos ver. – O espanhol rosnou, estreitando os olhos para a marroquina.

_"Ótimo. Isso vai ser ótimo."_ Shion já perdia as esperanças de manter o Santuário inteiro. Aquelas relações completamente cheias de tensão iriam explodir uma hora, e junto delas, algumas pilastras. Certeza.

- Agatha Carroll.

A morena suspirou e aproximou-se.

- Aprendiz de Camus de Aquário.

Deu de ombros e foi até o francês, postando-se ao seu lado sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

Camus não se importou. Alias, melhor para ele. Era preferível ter uma muda dentro de casa do que uma espalhafatosa como outros por ali tiveram o azar de ter.

- E por último... Layla Canopus Wood.

A última morena deu um sorriso amigável, já indo diretamente até Afrodite, que era o único, até então, sem aprendiz. E tinha que admitir que seu mestre era, realmente, o mais bonito ali presente.

- Olá mestre. – Sorriu em um cumprimento.

- Olá. – O mais velho limitou-se a responder, sem ao menos encará-la. Treinar uma mulher... Ah, mas que piada! Queria ver o tanto que aquelazinha ali aguentaria antes de voltar chorando para a barra do vestido da mamãe.

Sorriu levemente com esse pensamento e, seguindo os outros cavaleiros em direção às suas casas, retornou a Peixes com o pensamento de que logo, logo, Athena iria perceber a besteira que fizera.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Não ficou imenso, mas foi pouca coisa pra falar durante as apresentações :D**_  
_

**No próximo capítulo as coisas já começam a pegar fogo HUHODASHDOIAHDOIA**

**Feliz Natal \o/**

**Iuhuuuul \o**

**Chibi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gentee! Eu tô de férias agora ;-; ai meu Deus, que emoção!**

**Mil perdões pela demora, final de semestre é tenso demais! xD**

**O capítulo não ficou lá grandes coisas, no próximo, o pau vai comer (literalmente HISDAHODIAHDOI) o/**

**Quero que não fiquem achando que eu me foco mais em outras personagens. A questão é, se eu tive uma ideia para uma personagem em questão, eu uso. E como a Anna é a desastrada, eu usei ela HODSIAHDIHSIDHA quando eu tiver ideias para a sua personagem, eu vou usar, é assim que a fic caminha. Se eu não tiver ideias, não vou forçar e fazer um texto que não gosto, simples assim :D**

* * *

O dia amanhecera rápido. O treinamento devia ser começado cedo, sem nenhuma mordomia. Mas acordar jovens garotas desacostumadas àquela vida dura havia se tornado o primeiro obstáculo dos cavaleiros.

Afinal, convenhamos, dormir é bom demais!

Alguns dos mestres, sabendo como eram os adolescentes, deixaram suas aprendizes dormirem. Não por bondade ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas por simplesmente não sentirem vontade alguma de ir lá no quarto delas, bancar o pai, e acordá-las. Elas sabiam do compromisso que tinham. Todos haviam sido perfeitamente claros com suas pupilas na noite passada.

"O sol nasceu, e já estaremos treinando".

Agora, se a pupila ignorou o aviso, que aguentasse as consequências mais tarde.

Ahh, as consequências! Com certeza seriam boas consequências! Inesquecíveis! Você podia saber apenas pelo sorriso que se desenhava nos lábios dos mestres.

Algumas haviam se salvado, claro. Nem todas eram preguiças humanas.

Alice, Aleria, Layla, Amirah e Agatha já se encontravam no refeitório e tomavam seus cafés tranquilas.

Por mais que o sono estivesse pesado, Alice aguentaria. Estava disposta a ser uma amazona e não desistiria logo de cara. Era só tomar uma xícara bem grande de café fumegante que logo, logo estaria acordadíssima!

Aleria, bem ao lado de Alice, bebericava um chá, os olhos fechados. O semblante sereno, parecia realmente acordada.

Layla comia alguns biscoitos e um pedaço de bolo caseiro enquanto pensava no que teriam que fazer aquele dia. Se o treino começaria pesado logo de cara. Ela podia pensar, pelo semblante de seu mestre, que ele a faria lamber o chão e não estava muito animada para isso.

Amirah não dava à mínima. Estava preparada para o treino. Preocupava-se mais com o que teriam de almoço do que com o que Shura faria com ela no treinamento.

Agatha, assim como Aleria, encontrava-se quieta, serena, e bebericava o café quente.

Mas toda essa tranquilidade fora jogada para a estratosfera quando uma jovem ruiva entrara correndo no refeitório. Espalhafatosa, gritava a plenos pulmões.

O motivo? Bem, Lumina só queria um abraço da irmã.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM LUMINA!

- Ahhhh! – Lumina dava gritinhos extasiados, adorando aquilo tudo. Sua irmã era tão fofa! Podia apertá-la o dia inteiro sem descanso!

Shaka, por reflexo, abaixara a cabeça suspirando pesadamente. Pelo visto, o pequeno "não pule nos outros" que havia dito para a aprendiz na noite passada não surtira efeito algum na jupiteriana.

Já Mu achava graça no desespero da pupila. Pelo menos ela não tentara isolar Lumina com sua telecinése. Ainda.

- Caramba! Esse lugar fica escondido demais! – Anna entrou pela porta escancarada sendo acompanhada de Kourin. Logo atrás vinha Caitlin, Scarlet, Courty bocejando e Autumn.

- Mas é adorável. – Kourin deu um sorriso meigo.

Ao ouvir a voz de Anna, Aleria abrira os olhos e dera um pequeno sorriso maldoso. Aioria, já vendo o semblante da aprendiz tratou de cortá-la.

- Aleria, não comece.

- Não fiz nada. – A valiriana rebateu com um sorriso de zombaria desenhado nos lábios.

- Mas sei que quer fazer. – O leonino estreitou os olhos para a aprendiz – Alias, se já tiver acabado seu café, vamos logo para a arena. – Fez questão de se levantar da mesa.

Aleria revirou os olhos e colocou a xícara vazia em cima da mesa de madeira, levantando-se também.

- Está bem mestre. – Suspirou, mas antes de sair, fez questão de dar um sorriso sarcástico para Anna.

- O que eu fiz para ela afinal? – A morena perguntou, emburrada.

- Não sei Anna... – Kourin disse com sinceridade – Talvez esse seja o jeito dela.

- Aff... – Bufou a morena, indo assentar-se na mesa para poder tomar seu café. Kourin, com um sorriso de alívio, seguiu-a.

- Piccola. – Máscara da Morte se levantou da mesa, um sorriso zombeteiro desenhado no rosto – Levanta dai e vai para a arena.

Uma veia pulsou na testa de Alice. Mas será possível que o mestre continuaria chamando-a por aquele apelido horrível? Sentia ânsias de rebater com um apelido pior, mas se o fizesse, o italiano a colocaria para limpar as escadarias com uma escova de dente e isso não a atraia nem um pouco.

- Estou indo. – Terminou de tomar o café e se levantou.

- AHHHHH! – Mia ainda gritava com Lumina apertando-a.

- Ahhhh! – E a jupteriana rebatia com os gritinhos de alegria.

- Já chega! – Shaka se levantou, os olhos azulados estreitos para o comportamento da aprendiz – Lumina solte-a!

- Mim só estar dando abraço em irmã! – A moça rebatera, manhosa. Esfregava a própria bochecha na de Mia, o que parecia surtir um efeito horrível na ruiva que tinha ares de quem isolaria a alien longe dali em um minuto.

- Você já a abraçou demais. Solte-a. – O loiro repetiu, em um tom mais grave.

- Hunf. – Lumina soltou Mia, que saiu correndo aproveitando a liberdade plena – Humanos ser tão sem graça. – E, consigo mesma, murmurou – Quando Lumina dominar Terra, Lumina poder abraçar todos. – E abafou risadinhas malévolas.

- Agora sente-se, e tome seu café. – Shaka fez questão de ignorar as palavras da aprendiz, já estava por demais aborrecido com o comportamento da mesma, e as coisas não precisavam piorar.

- Autumn. – Dessa vez Milo quem chamara – Vamos indo.

A ruiva levantou os olhos azuis esverdeados para o mestre com uma clara preguiça de sair dali. Mas não se demorou ao receber um olhar frio de censura. Por mais que estivesse louca para dar uma patada no mestre, ela sabia ser suicídio.

- Estou indo, mestre. – Deu um sorriso adorável ao escorpiano e revirou os olhos quando o mesmo não a olhava.

Camus não precisou de palavras para fazer entender que estava na hora do treino. Com apenas um olhar, Agatha já se levantara da mesa e rumara para a saída do refeitório com o mestre logo atrás.

- Mestre, que ser isso? – Lumina cutucou Shaka, apontando um pão de queijo.

- Pão de queijo. – Afrodite, bem ao lado, quem respondeu.

Lumina virou-se para encarar o ser que lhe respondera quando sentiu o estômago dar um solavanco. Como, pelos seus deuses, Lumina não tinha reparado naquela beleza toda? Jamais vira um humano tão lindo! E os cabelos! A jupteriana conteve um gritinho extasiado ao constatar que as madeixas do pisciano eram basicamente do mesmo tom que as suas!

E então a ideia passou-lhe pela cabeça. Seria ele um jupteriano também? Estaria ali infiltrado para descobrir sobre a raça humana, para, mais tarde, realizar uma exterminação em massa? Quase babava! Era o jupteriano mais lindo que já vira!

Preparou-se para dar um abraço de urso no pobre cavaleiro quando seus olhos violetas se fixaram nas sobrancelhas de Afrodite. Soltou um longo muxoxo de decepção e voltou a olhar para o tal pão que o mestre falara. Awn, porque não achava outro de sua raça?

Já Afrodite arqueara uma sobrancelha achando aquilo deveras perturbador. Primeiro a menina o olha, depois, parece besta, em seguida, fica decepcionada. É, ainda bem que aquele era o problema de Shaka, e não dele. Alias, falando em seu problema...

- Layla. – Chamou a pupila com a voz grave. – Arena. Agora. – Fez uma ligeira mesura para os colegas sentados na mesa em sinal de licença e saiu do refeitório.

A morena suspirou. Era agora. Levantou-se de maneira preguiçosa, como se não ansiasse nenhum pouco pisar na arena de luta e levar uma lavada do mestre, mas ela sabia não ter todo o tempo do mundo; e, quanto mais se demorasse, mais Afrodite teria motivos para esfolá-la viva.

Em um pedido de licença mudo, assim como o do mestre, a morena saiu do recinto.

- Você está bem? – Era Mu quem perguntava para a pobre aprendiz descabelada que fizera questão de se sentar o mais distante possível de Lumina.

- Com ganas de assassinar alguém, mas bem. – Mia deu de ombros tentando desembolar os fios ruivos – Awn mestre, será que ela vai ficar me agarrando assim sempre? – Fez um olhar pidão para o lemuriano que riu.

- Não se preocupe, vou te ensinar a Muralha de Cristal para mantê-la longe.

A mais nova suspirou de alivio. Treinaria em excesso se precisasse, mas não teria Lumina agarrada em seu pescoço novamente.

Shura observava a aprendiz de Mu com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Admitia que fora cômico ver a mesma correndo desesperada com a alien a tiracolo. Ao menos alguma coisa àquela manhã fora boa.

Olhou de soslaio para sua pupila em questão e suspirou. Entre tantas e ele tinha que treinar justo a marroquina? Mas tudo bem, ele a faria ter educação.

Levantou-se sem dizer nada e olhou a aprendiz. Sentindo o olhar sobre si, Amirah olhou-o de soslaio.

- Vamos. – O mestre apontou a porta com a cabeça e a aprendiz rosnou baixo, concordando com a cabeça. Já iria, mas antes terminaria seu café.

Caitlin, ali, no meio do refeitório, sentia o ar difícil e tenso. Parecia, que a qualquer instante, as pessoas começariam a voar nas jugulares das outras. Não era difícil perceber que nenhuma delas era bem vinda por ali, e que nenhum dos mestres, além de Mu de Áries, ela percebeu, estavam à vontade com elas.

Seu mestre então...

Não era segredo para ninguém que a loirinha estava temerosa com seu treinamento. A todo instante, Kanon lançava olhares fulminantes a ela que lhe diziam com todas as letras "me aguarde", e isso fazia o sangue da pequena gelar.

Estava tão temerosa de ficar dando de cara com o olhar gelado do mestre que havia decidido fixar os próprios olhos verdes em sua xícara de chocolate quente e assim permanecia. Imóvel, estática e temerosa.

Kourin, sentada próxima da loira, acompanhada de Anna que tagarelava sem parar enquanto comia mais e mais pedaços de bolo, sentiu-se comovida com a pequenina e aproximou-se.

- Bom dia Cait. – Sorriu com meiguice – Como está o chocolate quente?

- Ah! – Caitlin assustou-se com a aproximação silenciosa da companheira – Está bom, mas já esfriou... – Soltou um pequeno muxoxo.

- É só pedir para requentarem. – O tom de voz de Kourin era macio e servia como um calmante para os nervos a flor da pele da pequena irlandesa.

- Não sei se devo levantar... Estou com um pouco de medo. – Confessou, temerosa de que o próprio mestre poderia escutar.

- Ora, vamos, mestre Kanon pode ter uma cara fechada, mas tenho certeza de que não é uma má pessoa. – Sorriu, tentando passar confiança à pequena.

- Não sei não...

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte: se o mestre Kanon te assustar, pode correr pra mim. O mestre Dohko jamais deixaria alguma coisa ruim acontecer a você.

- Está bem. – Caitlin deu um sorrisinho tímido – Vou tentar.

- É Cait! Relaxa! – Anna sorria, o rosto cheio de farelo de bolo – Qualquer coisa você foge lá pra casa também! Sagitário é bacana!

A loirinha riu do rosto cheio de bolo da ucraniana.

- O que foi? – Anna olhou de Caitlin para Kourin, querendo saber qual era a piada, já que a morena também abafava risadinhas – Qual é a piada?

- Seu rosto tá todo sujo, Anna. – Kourin quem dissera, rindo baixo.

- Ah... – A ucraniana ficou vermelha – É que o bolo tá bom né? Ai eu comi muito... – Riu sem graça, pegando um guardanapo e limpando-se.

- As mocinhas ai. – Kanon chamou-as, os outros mestres já de pé com suas pupilas – Vão continuar tricotando ou podem fazer o favor de irem para a arena?

Caitlin estremeceu e se levantou na mesma hora. Kourin segurou-lhe a mão com um pouco de força, de modo a passar-lhe confiança. E Anna, estabanada como era, ao se levantar, derrubou o resto de chocolate de Caitlin em si mesma.

- Ah não! – A ucraniana ganiu, sentindo o liquido gelado sujar-lhe a blusa. – Me sujei!

Caitlin novamente riu e Kourin acompanhou-a.

- Corra para Sagitário e se troque Anna, te espero lá em baixo. – Aioros deu um sorriso, achando a situação cômica.

- Foi mal mesmo mestre! Não demoro! – Foi sair do banco, embolou uma das pernas na perna de madeira e caiu com força de nariz no chão.

- Anna! – Kourin correu até ela, ajudando-a se levantar – Você está bem?

- É Aioros... – Saga comentou, vendo a cena – Acho que é bom ensinar a sua pupila como andar primeiro.

Courty, por reflexo, acabou rindo alto. Não por maldade, mas realmente porque achara engraçado.

Levou um cutucão de Aldebaran para que parasse de rir da companheira que já se encontrava preocupantemente roxa.

- Ai mestre! – Reclamou a inglesa – Foi mal, só achei engraçado ué!

- Tá, mas não precisa rir tão alto. O Santuário inteiro não precisa ouvir! – Ralhou o mestre.

- Iii desculpa! – A loira cruzou os braços e fez um bico de desagrado.

Scarlet era outra que estava se segurando para não gargalhar. A piada fora do mestre, mas sabia que se risse, levaria bronca.

- E você ai? – Saga olhou-a – Tá vermelha por que?

- Por nada. – Resmungou a outra, tentando não sorrir.

- Cara de sem vergonha. – O geminiano rebateu – Anda, vai para a arena.

- Tá, tá! – E saiu correndo, para poder, finalmente, gargalhar em paz.

- Eu aposto que ela tava louca pra rir também. – Alfinetou Courty, como quem não quer nada.

- Mas pelo menos não riu na cara da pessoa. – Aldebaran olhava-a sério.

- Ah, mestre, mas que coisa! Não é possível que não achou graça também! – A inglesa botou as duas mãos na cintura, observando o brasileiro. – Foi só um tombo! Olha, ela tá viva ainda e inteira!

- Ai, eu acho que quebrei meu nariz... – A ucraniana gemeu, limpando o sangue que escorria das narinas.

- Er... – Courty corou – Tá, mas ela ainda tá viva!

- Deixa eu ver, Anna. – Aioros aproximou-se dela, olhando o nariz da morena ficando maior – Está inchando. Mas que força foi essa em?

- Ai... Tá doendo. – Choramingou a menor.

- Não se preocupe, vamos dar um jeito rapidinho nisso. – O mestre fez questão de se aproximar para colocar o nariz no lugar, quando, a aprendiz, percebendo as intenções do mais velho, deu um pulo para trás.

- Não! Isso não! Doi demais!

Aioros suspirou.

- E o que quer fazer? Operar?

- Não! – A voz da menina começava a ficar fanhosa e cada vez mais sangue escorria – Mas podia ser mais delicado...

- Kourin. – Dohko chamou-a. – Corra até arena e chame Aleria, sim?

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aleria? – Repetiu, querendo ter a certeza que ouvira direito.

- Pra que vai chamar a branquela? – Anna fechou a cara – Para ela zoar da minha cara?!

- Se ela zoar, e o Aioria não achar ruim eu vou ficar brava mestre! – Courty ainda não aceitava o fato de ter levado um cotucão só por ter rido.

- Courty, aproveita que a Kourin tá descendo para a arena e vai junto. – Aldebaran revirou os olhos.

- Ah não, eu quero saber pra que tão chamando a branquela ai! – Rebatia a loira, já adotando o apelido de Aleria.

- Então fique quieta, oras!

- Nossa, mas que mau humor... – A inglesa resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- Kourin. – Mu chamou-a quando a mesma se preparava para sair. – Eu levo você até lá. – Mia que vinha bem atrás, aproveitaria a carona pela telecinése do mestre.

- Obrigada! – A morena sorriu com doçura e logo os três haviam sumido.

- Ai... – Anna gemeu novamente, a voz mais fanhosa ainda – Se ela rir da minha cara mestre, eu vou bater nela!

- Não vai bater em ninguém! – Aioros logo já cortava – E ela não vai rir!

- Claro que vai! – A ucraniana choramingava – E vai me chamar de burra de novo!

- Não vai não, e se chamar, Aioria dá um castigo nela. Feliz assim?

- Obrigada mestre. – Anna pegou um guardanapo, limpando o sangue do rosto.

Não tiveram que esperar muito. Em cinco minutos, Mu aparecera com Aleria a tiracolo. A russa arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o nariz em formato de batata gigante de Anna.

- Aleria, sem piadas. – Aioros foi logo avisando – Parece que Anna quebrou o nariz.

- Quebrou o nariz? – A moça repetiu, incrédula – E como ela conseguiu essa proeza?

- Aleria! – Dohko quem chamou a atenção, estreitando os olhos para a jovem – Pode colocar o nariz dela no lugar?

A mais nova suspirou.

- Tá. – E se aproximou de Anna que a olhava de cara feia. Caitlin, logo ao seu lado, estava atenta caso a companheira tentasse realmente bater na aprendiz de Leão.

- O que vai fazer? – Anna indagou, preocupada com aquela aproximação toda – Já falei que não quero que coloquem meu nariz no lugar daquele jeito bruto!

- Cala a boca. – Aleria, disse, seca e antes que Anna tivesse a chance de rosnar e ameaça-la de morte, a russa tocou-lhe o nariz com o indicador.

Anna sentiu uma energia leve percorrer-lhe o corpo e de repente estava anestesiada. As pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela, toda mole. Queria xingar aquela branquela miserável e dar-lhe um soco enquanto ninguém estava olhando, mas sentiu que todos os seus músculos estavam também anestesiados. E, antes mesmo que pudesse realmente dormir, Aleria afastou o dedo e seu corpo inteiro acordou.

- Pronto.

- Hã? O que foi isso? – Anna não sentia mais aquela dor exorbitante de antes, alias, não sentia dor alguma. – O que você fez?

- Impedi que seu rosto ficasse desfigurado. Alias, de nada.

E novamente a vontade de socar aquela branquela encheu o corpo de Anna.

- Ora sua...!

- Anna! – Aioros ralhou.

- Mas mestre! Ela só sabe me irritar!

- Você deve a ela um "obrigado".

- Por que? O que ela fez afinal? – Anna ainda não entendia como o toque de Aleria, um toque tão relaxante, que vinha de uma pessoa idiota daquelas, podia ter melhorado sua dor no nariz.

- Aff... – Aleria bufou – Você não pensa não?

- Mestre! – Anna apontou Aleria – Viu só?!

- Aleria, obrigado pela ajuda, pode voltar ao seu treino agora. – Aioros olhou-a, os olhos semi cerrados – Depois a Anna te agradece.

A russa concordou com a cabeça e novamente sumira com Mu.

- Uau! – Lumina aproximou-se, vendo o resultado – Ficar melhor que antes!

- Ah não, alguém me dá um espelho? Não acredito que aquela branquela melhorou meu nariz!

- Anna, Aleria é uma valiriana. – Dohko sorriu.

- Tá, mas o que diabos significa isso?

- Significa que ela mexe com ossos. – Shaka quem respondeu, os olhos agora fechados como sempre já que Lumina não estava por ai tentando apertar ninguém – Os valirianos são os mestres dos ossos. É um dom belo quando usado para o bem, mas terrível quando usados para o mal.

- Hunf, então é bom abrir o olho para aquela branquela. Ela me cheira maldade! – Anna bufou, acariciando o nariz que, agora, estava intacto e perfeito como sempre fora.

- Você tem que agradecer a ela, Anna... – Caitlin sorriu com doçura. – Ela te ajudou, não é?

- Não porque quis!

- Mas ajudou. – A loirinha aumentou o sorriso.

- Mestre... Preciso mesmo? – Anna olhou suplicante para Aioros.

- Não precisa, deve. Agora vamos todos para a arena. – Quase riu do semblante de choque da aprendiz.

E assim, os retardatários saíram do refeitório em direção a arena e ao primeiro treino.

**Continua...**

**Quem vai sofrer mais no treino? HSDIAHDOIASHDOIHDA**

**Pure-Petit Cat**: HIAHSDOIHSDIAH sim, pode agarrar a briguentinha xD e apertar tambem HISDAHDAIA Lumina é maluca mesmo, que dó dos lemurianos xD mas nada que uma muralha de cristal não resolva, certo? xDD  
Agora você já sabe o que é uma valiriana 8D mas relaxa que no próximo capítulo, você vai ver melhor sobre o dom da Aleria \o\  
Vai rolar derramamento de sangue com essas meninas esquentadas kkkkkkkkk

**Notte di Luce:** Oiii! Espero que goste da sua loirinha fofa *-* -morde Caitlin- HSAHDOIAHDOIAHSDA vai sofrer mesmo, coitada xD mas pelo menos agora ela tem pra onde correr quando o Kanon tiver bravo xD

**Wicked Mischief**: Ahhhh *-* -gritinhos a la Lumina- DIOHASDIOHDOAHS que bom que gostou *o* adoro tecer os relacionamentos, nesse capitulo ja coloquei um grupo de amigas xD agora é ir criando os outros a partir das situações malucas que a minha mente bolar xD  
Ehhh, resta saber se a Lumina tem TPM tambem xD kkkkkkk poobres dourados!

**White Tigress**: Éé, já ja o bicho pega e ai as coisas vão ser mais divertidas xD kkkkkkkk coitada da Alice, vai ter que aguentar ser chamada de piccola HOSDIAHDOISHDAH que dó!  
Pois eh, sera que jupterianas tem TPM? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Feliz natal AHASODHAOIDHASI e ano novo \o/ super ultra mega hiper atrasado!

**Aredhel Atreides**: Meu natal foi lindo e cheio de comida boa HSODAHDOIHDIA ahhh que bom que gostou *-* os niveis dos barracos vao só aumentar daqui pra sempre xD  
Essas meninas não levam desaforo pra casa HOIASHDAHSDIAH pior que elas querem mais se matar do que matar os mestres e isso vai dar o que falar xD Treinamento vai ser fogo!

**Angel Pink**: Gentem, eu só pego sua personagem pra Cristo HDAHSDOSHDSHDAHS mas coitada né? Desastrada e vive beijando o chão, é claro que eu tenho que aproveitar xD  
Acabou a calmaria no santuário galera, agora a coisa é quente! kkkk  
Lumina é uma graça xD adoro as falas dela totalmente sem concordancia kkkkkk  
Yeeey *-* arrasei \o/

**Lyta White**: kkkk eu espero que você goste das crises da sua personagem kkkkkkkkkkk não poso evitar, ela é ótima! xD  
Shaka, coitado, vai é pagar os pecados de todo mundo com essa dai xD  
Muralha de Cristal vai salvar a pele de todo mundo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Bem, esse capitulo veio com briguinha, entao acho que vc vai gostar xD  
É, Scarlet que não abra o olho xD mas não duvido que os outros mestres comecem a pedir ao Saga pra mandar as pupilas dele para outras dimensoes tambem.  
Shaka vai acabar pedindo pra ele mandar a Lumina de volta para Jupiter kkkkkkkkk  
Saori curte ver o circo pegar fogo xD ja ja ela vai ter umas boas dores de cabeça!

**Kyuugi**: Feliz natal - mais atrasado ainda - XD e ano novo \o/ yeeey! Tudo em dobro para você *-*  
Fico contente em saber que minha escrita agradou *-* espero que esteja sempre do agrado! \o/  
Scarlet, coitada, vai acabar é indo parar em outra dimensão junto com as coleguinhas bagunceiras HDSIAHSDOASHODIA XD Caitlin coitada, vai sofrer D:  
Vão ter dores de cabeça mesmo xD não só com o treino, mas para separar as brigas também!

**Erika K**: Feliz natal e ano novo tambem \o/ aproveitando, feliz pascoa HSDIOAHDIOAHDHDAI  
Que bom que gostou da Kourin *-* acho ela uma graça! Ela e a Caitlin vão ter que ter uma paciência divina para ir separando as brigas OAHSODIAHIODHA XD já que o resto todo é esquentado!  
kkkk mas é assim mesmo! Santuário agora está quente xD

**AsianKung-fuGeneration**: HDISHDSOIHDAS e eu, quase séculos depois, consigo postar o segundo capitulo *-* iii eu tambem esqueço os nomes, cor de olho, cabelo, nacionalidade, personalidade xD alzheimer aqui tambem eh forte kkkkkkkk eh o tempo todo olhando as fichas e lembrando das meninas HDOIAHDOIAHDIOAHDA  
Espero que curta esse cap tambeeem *-* DOIHDOHDIAH tadinha, Saori não bate bem da cabeça xD

**Beijos beijos \o/**


End file.
